A million pieces
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: ¿Cuántos segundos son necesarios para enamorarse? ¿Cuántos pasos tiene que dar el reloj para que sea válido hablar de destino? ¿Cuántos? Creo que a mi corazón le bastó uno solo, creo que mi corazón lo supo desde aquel instante, desde el momento en el que sus ojos azules detuvieron el tiempo y pude ver, en aquella mirada el reflejo de las calles europeas por las que caminaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben que Klaine no fue mi culpa. Estas historias llenas de miel, sí :P**

* * *

 **A million pieces.**

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

¿Cuántos segundos son necesarios para enamorarse? ¿Cuántos pasos tiene que dar el reloj para que sea válido hablar de destino? ¿Cuántos? Creo que a mi corazón le bastó uno solo, creo que mi corazón lo supo desde aquel instante, desde el momento en el que sus ojos azules detuvieron el tiempo y pude ver, en aquella mirada el reflejo de las calles europeas por las que caminaba.

Vagaba sin destino, caminaba sin saber a dónde me llevarían mis pasos. Aquellos pasos me llevaron a él, a él y a su cara de molestia absoluta cuando mi cuerpo se estrelló con el suyo; a él y a la mirada mordaz, helada como la cumbre de las montañas que vigilaban la ciudad, una mirada fría pero aun así… tan distinta. La gente dice que en el mundo existen miradas que no se parecen a ninguna otra y la suya era una de ellas. Una mirada diferente, un encuentro casual que no podía ser una casualidad de ningún modo.

Digo que el tiempo se detuvo y sé que no estoy mintiendo. Cuando sus ojos me miraron, cuando su rostro pálido se dibujó en mis pupilas color avellana entendí aquello de que hay eternidades que pueden caber en un segundo. El segundo en el que todo sucedió, el segundo en el que decidí que aquel extraño de ojos azules y brillantes merecía ser llamado mi destino.

En aquel entonces sonreí, sonrío aún ahora sabiendo que fui testigo de la magia que el universo a veces deja caer sobre la tierra. Su cuerpo impactó con el mío, sus ojos me fulminaron, el sonido de sus pasos me convocó a seguirlo después de que él, sin detenerse, continuara con su camino, seguramente sin importarle haberse encontrado conmigo. Mis pies no sabían a donde iban pero mi corazón parecía entender algo que mi cerebro no.

Mi cuerpo dio la media vuelta, mis pies empezaron a moverse y justo al quinto paso mis ojos chocaron con un papel tirado en medio de la calle, lo levanté. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que mis labios sonreían. Era el camino. El camino que tenía seguir para impactar de nuevo con él. Como un meteoro, como una ráfaga de viento que puede cambiarlo todo.

Mis pies se movían en medio de aquellas calles desconocidas, era como si las conociera. Me sentía en la mitad de una de las obras que suelo presentar en Broadway, podía escuchar la música incidental de fondo, esa clase de música feliz que precede siempre a los grandes encuentros ¿Sabes? Ese tipo de música que te hace creer que todo es posible, que el mundo en el que caminas es un lugar bello, que hay sorpresas por todos lados si es que sabes mirarlas.

Es extraño que el encuentro con unos ojos pueda hacer que el mundo entero cambie, que hagas cosas absurdas que no tienen explicación pero que sean esas precisas cosas las que le den sentido a todo: a tus pasos, al sonido apurado de tu corazón, al latido incesante que te dice que estás cerca de algo aunque no sepas qué demonios sea ese algo. Hasta que te topas de frente con aquello que no estabas buscando pero que parece ser precisamente aquello que necesitabas.

No sabes por qué necesitas la mirada de aquellos ojos sobre tu piel pero eso necesitas y cuando tus ojos se topan de nuevo con aquella piel, cuando la sombra de los árboles de aquella plaza te reciben con un escalofrío fruto de la certeza de estar en el lugar correcto, o causa del aire helado del invierno que desde las montañas, cuando el viento te trae la esencia de un lugar nuevo al que no podrás olvidar, sabes que de verdad es una necesidad, que es necesario encontrarte con él una y mil veces si debe pasar así.

Una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios cuando me di cuenta de que aquella lista de lugares por visitar era real de verdad. Aquel extraño miraba embelesado la fuente antigua de piedra que constituía el atractivo principal de aquella plaza. Me acerqué a él temblando un poco, si bien en Estados Unidos era conocido de más, no estaba seguro de que aquel chico pudiera reconocerme, no sabía pues cómo tener una interacción decente con alguien a quien jamás me había topado antes. No es como si pudiera simplemente acercarme a su lado y decirle "Escucha, no sé cómo puedo saberlo pero sí sé que te ge estado buscando siempre… no sé quién eres pero no me hace falta saberlo, lo sé por tus ojos, lo sé por tu andar, y si pudiera verte sonreír estaría mil veces más seguro aún: eres tú."

Las palabras me hicieron sonreír mientras el viento helado que descendía desde las montañas agitaba mi abrigo oscuro. Aquello era una locura pero en realidad estaba seguro de querer hablar con él. Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse guiado por aquella certeza. Tenía que presentarme, tenía que decir algo… tenía que…

-Haz que no sea capaz de olvidar esto- escuché que decía él con los ojos cerrados cuando llegué a su lado, frente a la fuente- he tenido que olvidarlo todo, pero no esto, no el sueño de mi vida. Estoy donde debo estar, sólo estaré aquí unos días. No me dejes olvidarlo, no me dejes…

Sus manos lanzaron una moneda a la fuente y el "plop" del impacto del metal con el agua helada pareció resonar en mi corazón también. Olvido… ¿Por qué él estaba luchando de aquel modo contra el olvido? ¿Qué había tenido que olvidar antes?

-¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?- dijo su voz, interrumpiendo la retahíla de preguntas sin respuesta que se arremolinaban en mi mente confundida.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sentirme avergonzado ante su pregunta. Sus ojos azules y fríos, del mismo tono que el cielo despejado de aquel día de otoño me miraban directamente. Aquel chico era hermoso, elegante en cada gesto, bello de pies a cabeza. El aire pareció congelarse en mis pulmones pero mi corazón ardía de certeza. Era él, me seguía gritando que todos esos años la respuesta a la pregunta del amor, estaba escrita en aquellos ojos. Yo sonreí con inocencia y sus cejas se levantaron en señal de interrogación. Me gustó que nada parecía amedrentarlo, me gustó aquella forma de mirar, como si estuviera seguro de todo lo que él era, como si supiera exactamente quién era y estuviera feliz de serlo.

-¿Siguiéndote?- dije yo con calma- me parece que cometes un error.

-No, no lo hago- dijo él con aquella inaudita seguridad- te vi antes, en la calle. Chocaste conmigo, ¿tratas de secuestrarme o algo así?

-No, nada de secuestros, espero que vengas conmigo de común acuerdo.

El chico soltó un resoplido cansado y yo me arrepentí de aquellas palabras apenas salieron de mi boca. De verdad que yo era un imbécil. Él comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí, pero lo seguí y detuve su camino sabiendo que no debía dejarlo ir pensando que yo era el loco más idiota de la galaxia, quizá lo era, nadie podía negarlo, pero también podría ser otra cosa.

-¿Sí?- dijo él tratando de disimular una sonrisa divertida- ¿Ahora qué? No iré contigo a ninguna parte.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- dije yo con un suspiro algo dramático- es sólo que… no soy un secuestrador, vaya, sólo soy un turista más… ¿Vienes solo a esta ciudad?

-Sí, regalo de graduación- dijo el otro chico y supe por la mirada de sus ojos que se arrepentía de haberme dado aquella información- estás asuntándome… ¿Quién eres?

\- Blaine Anderson- dije yo extendiendo mi mano, mano que él no tomó- ahora ya no soy un extraño ¿Lo ves? También vengo solo de vacaciones y me preguntaba si… bueno… ¿Es tu primera vez en esta ciudad?

-Sí…- dijo él con la mirada llena de ilusión.

-Yo conozco todo acerca de este lugar- dije yo un poco más animado- Puedo mostrarte los lugares más asombrosos… ¿Has visitado ya la catedral? A la hora del ocaso, la música suena y miles de parejas bailan en el atrio y… ¿Me dejarías acompañarte? No soy un raro, ok, sí lo soy pero… ¿Podría…?

-No, Blaine- dijo él con seriedad y aun así, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera por la forma en la que su voz pronunciaba mi nombre- estoy bien así, ahora si me disculpas…

-¡Hagamos una apuesta!- dije yo totalmente a la desesperada cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.

-¿Apuesta?- dijo él, sonriendo ahora de forma espontánea, haciéndome pensar que en efecto, aquella sonrisa era una respuesta para todo también.

-Sí, una apuesta legal, de hombre a hombre- dije yo sintiéndome todo lo intrépido que no había sido durante mi vida- escucha… si volvemos a encontrarnos en otro lugar, me dejarás acompañarte y si no, los dos podremos olvidarnos de todo esto.

-Olvidar…- dijo él con la mirada triste de pronto, pero aun así mirándome con interés- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no vas a terminar siguiéndome?

-Te daré media hora de ventaja- dije yo sonriendo de forma tranquila- no saldré de aquí en todo ese tiempo. Tú puedes ir a donde sea en ese tiempo ¿No crees? Si volvemos a encontrarnos, te llevaré al lugar del que te hablé y si no, bueno, tú ganas y asunto terminado.

El chico sonrió divertido y tentado a ser parte del juego. Yo lo observaba con calma, desenado que dijera que sí, temiendo no poder encontrarlo de nuevo, pero aun así, seguro de que volveríamos a toparnos. Era el destino, tenía que ser nuestro destino.

-Está bien…- dijo él sonando realmente divertido- nos veremos pronto, entonces…

-Ok…- dije yo reprimiendo las ganas de ponerme a bailar de felicidad- por cierto, ¿Cómo debo llamarte cuando te encuentre?

-Encuéntrame y te lo diré- dijo él con una sonrisa juguetona que me aceleró el pulso- nos vemos después, Blaine…

Mis ojos se quedaron prendados en él, absorbí cada segundo de su figura perdiéndose entre las calles, de su cabello castaño brillando bajo la tibia luz del sol. No sabía que estaba haciendo, ninguno de mis actos parecía tener sentido pero no me importaba. Sólo sabía que tenía que encontrarlo de nuevo, que volver a perderlo era una equivocación. Que quizá mi espíritu y el suyo habían estado unidos desde siempre, esperando, sólo esperando por aquel encuentro.

Con un suspiro lleno de fe, mis manos sacaron la hoja de papel arrugado que contenía la lista de sitios que él planeaba visitar. Sonreí. Era una locura pensar que él en realidad iría a aquellos sitios en orden pero si no pasaba de ese modo, al menos seguía teniendo pistas. Mis dedos acariciaron el nombre del sitio que estaba después de aquella fuente, se trataba de un mercado de artesanías y libros antiguos que no quedaba nada lejos de aquel lugar.

Miré mi reloj y dándome cuenta de apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que él se fuera, me acerqué a la fuente sacando de la bolsa de mi saco una moneda pequeña. Me sentía un poco tonto, pero aquel día parecía que la suerte estaba de mi lado así que, sin esperar más me descubrí lanzando aquella moneda al aire y pronunciando aquellas palabras con firmeza, con fe:

-Haz que vuelva a encontrarlo, haz que después de eso no volvamos a perdernos jamás.

* * *

 **NDA: Tenía planeado que esto fuera un ONE SHOT pero después de terminar todo mi trabajo (hartas actividades para mis clases) (sí, es que tenía que quejarme en algún lado) me di cuenta de que HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS NÚMERO 2 DE ONE AND ONLY¡ Así que, fiesta¡ Sirva este pequeño escrito como regalo de mí para ustedes por toda la compañía, buena vibra y palabras bonitas que siempre me han regalado. Así que... nos leeremos pronto con la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia :D Ojalá les guste, y no se preocupen hermanas Seblainers¡ Pronto he de volver a TDD, no me odien :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya saben que Klaine no fue mi culpa. Estas historias llenas de miel, sí :P**

* * *

Mis labios sonreían.

Es extraño que pueda recordar el modo exacto en el que mi sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro en este momento, en este justo instante, antes de volver a olvidarlo todo. Siento dentro de mí la profunda tristeza que antecede siempre al vacío, a la nada, a la constancia de que este día, el que sin duda ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida en mucho tiempo, se perderá, se perderá cómo lo he perdido todo.

Pero mientras mi cuerpo cae sobre la alfombra, mientras mis manos temblorosas tratan en vano de sostener la medicina que aparta el olvido a veces, vuelvo a ver delante de mis ojos cada momento, cada escena, cada minuto de mi día con él. Es extraña y bendita esta nitidez con la que puedo recordar su rostro, su sonrisa luminosa, tan distinta a la mía. Recuerdo sus ojos color avellana, la generosidad de esa mirada, ese par de ojos que me decían que estarían dispuestos a entregarme el mundo si yo se los pidiera.

Recuerdo el momento exacto en el que su cuerpo impactó con el mío, hasta me parece ver el gesto enojado de mi cara cuando sentí el golpe, y de nuevo, esa mirada... esa mirada que contiene la fuerza cálida del otoño en ella, esa mirada brillante que sin embargo, como el otoño mismo, se desvanecerá de un momento a otro.

Si al menos pudiera ser capaz de guardar este día, sólo este día y aquellas horas con las que caminé con él; si tan solo pudiera quedarse el sonido de su voz dentro de mí, aquella voz hermosa que cantaba palabras con las que mis pies se movieron al compás de la canción que él hizo brotar de su garganta sólo para mí… aquel baile, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo… sus labios, sus labios cálidos y temerarios que tomaron los míos sin pedir permiso, sin que yo me quejara, sabiendo que negarme a aquel beso sería negarme también a la felicidad. No quisiera olvidarlo, quisiera que eso se quedará dentro de mí. Pero no lo hará, sé que no lo hará.

Mi cuerpo sigue cayendo, convocado por la fuerza de gravedad pero todo parece transcurrir en cámara lenta. Recuerdo también la extraña apuesta que él me pidió realizar, recuerdo que la acepté sabiendo que sería imposible que él pudiera encontrarme, pero deseando que pudiera hacerlo en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Yo lo conocía, lo había visto mil veces antes. Era Blaine Anderson, el famoso actor de Broadway, el causante de mis crisis económicas cada vez que su rostro aparecía en Times Square convocándome a ir a verlo ¿Cómo no conocerlo, si desde su primera aparición en un teatro lo he seguido de manera casi religiosa?

Cuando choqué con él la primera vez, cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos me pregunté seriamente si acaso no estaba alucinando porque no podía ser, Blaine no podía estar ahí, o más bien, no podía haber chocado conmigo. Porque los actores de Broadway sólo son reales en el teatro, en la imaginación, no en la vida. Recuerdo que mi mirada de molestia se trasformó en una de sorpresa cuando sus ojos me miraron, cuando le di la espalda, sonreí con ganas de detenerme y como un fan adolescente, caminar hacia él y pedirle un autógrafo, decirle que lo admiraba, decirle que gracias a él podía vivir el sueño que no había sido real para mí por obvias razones. Y es que no podía ser un actor de Broadway, pero al menos podía verlo a él y soñar que un día, alguien tan maravilloso como él actuaría en esa obra en la que yo mismo estaba trabajando, mejor dicho, la obra que yo había escrito pensando en él.

Escribía, a veces escribir me ayudaba a recordar, por eso me aferraba con fuerza a las letras de mi historia. La historia que dentro de mis sueños sería actuada algún día por Blaine Anderson, la historia que le daba sentido a una vida como la mía, una vida insignificante, pero a fin de cuentas mía. No me detuve. El pensamiento de perseguir a Blaine como una chica estúpida se me antojaba vergonzoso, así que simplemente seguí caminando. Porque estaba en Europa y uno de los sueños de mi vida era real al menos, porque los Alpes suizos me hacían sentirme pequeño pero aun así parte de su grandeza y el clima frío de aquella ciudad en la que reinaba el otoño parecía recordarle a mi cuerpo que a pesar de todo estábamos vivos, sentía la vida fluyendo dentro de mí, sentía felicidad, sentía tantas cosas…

Caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad absorbiendo todo, el azul de las montañas contrastando con el dorado y el rojo de las hojas de los árboles, caminaba rogando dentro de mí que nada pudiera ser borrado, que todo se quedara en mi mente sin ser alterado. Lo había logrado antes, algunos recuerdos permanecían en mi memoria por más tiempo que los otros, los que no significaban nada. Y es que aquel viaje significaba tantas cosas, significaba tanto para mí.

Mis pies me llevaron después hacia el patio de una vieja casona en la cual, existía una fuente a la que todos llamaban mágica. Sólo tenías que pedir un deseo con fe, sólo debías estar convencido de que aquel deseo se cumpliría. Así lo hice, en aquel momento deseé lo mismo que ahora deseo, mientras mi cuerpo sigue cayendo, deseé no poder olvidar, lo deseé con tanta fuerza que los latidos de mi corazón no me permitieron darme cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron y la figura de Blaine Anderson parado al lado mío volvió a dibujarse en el azul de mis ojos, sentí que el aire se me escapaba porque no podía ser, de verdad no podía ser. Pero así era. Él estaba ahí, conmigo, sonriéndome, contestando a mis preguntas con un aire nervioso que lo hacía lucir mil veces más adorable, mil veces más humano y por lo mismo absolutamente hermoso.

¿Por qué sus ojos me miraban a mí? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas del universo mi cuerpo había sido el que chocara con el suyo? ¿Aquello significaba algo o era yo quien se esforzaba por encontrarle un significado? ¿Por qué él quería encontrarme de nuevo si ni siquiera me conocía? O tal vez lo hacía. Cuando sus ojos color avellana me miraron directamente, profundamente, sentí que nuestro encuentro había sido planeado 500 años antes, como mi madre me solía decir que sucedía con las almas gemelas. En sus ojos estaba escrito que aquel era un encuentro milenario, esa clase de encuentro que crea un lazo inmediato, un lazo entre dos personas que a partir de entonces no podrán separarse.

Fue por eso que le dije que le diría mi nombre si volvía a encontrarme de nuevo y cuando me sonrió, supe que sin duda lo haría. No sé cómo podía estar tan seguro de aquello pero lo estaba y él lo hizo, me encontró.

Puedo decir que mi corazón volvió a paralizarse cuando su mano tocó la mía por encima del libro antiguo que había estado observando en aquel pequeño mercado callejero al que había ido.

-Hola- dijo él, y una sonrisa brillante llena de incredulidad acudió a mis labios- te encontré de nuevo.

-Estoy seguro de que me seguiste hasta acá- dije yo, sin retirar mi mano de la pasta de aquel libro antiguo- hiciste trampa.

-No lo hice- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme, dispuesto a defender aquella afirmación hasta las últimas consecuencias- es obra del destino, ¿No lo ves?

Sí, lo veía, podía volver a mirarlo. Nunca antes había estado tan seguro, pero sabía que el destino era algo real porque estaba ahí, claro y radiante, dibujado en esos ojos hermosos e imposibles. Quería decirle que sí, que aquel era nuestro destino pero sólo pude sonreírle y él río y su risa también era hermosa, no había otro modo de describirla. Me dije que cualquiera podría enamorarse de él tan solo por el hecho de verlo reír. Su risa como su voz, era música, música de verdad, arte, ese arte que te hace sentir en un segundo miles de emociones a las que ni siquiera puedes nombrar. Él era así y mientras me recordaba que había ganado la apuesta, tomó el libro que yo había estado mirando, lo pagó sin preguntar el precio, lo depositó en mi mano izquierda, y tomando la derecha entre la suya, empezó a caminar diciendo que era casi hora del atardecer, que teníamos que apurarnos si queríamos llegar temprano a la catedral.

Él quería bailar conmigo, ni siquiera me preguntó si aquello me parecía buena idea y yo no me atreví a discutir. Su mano en la mía me hacía sentir seguro, alguien nuevo. Hablar con él era sencillo, me hacía sentir interesante. Le conté de mi trabajo como escritor de cuentos cortos, una vez a la semana mis cuentos eran publicados en una sección nueva del New York Times bajo un seudónimo. Le dije que aquel viaje a Europa me había costado casi un año de sueldo y mi corazón pareció detenerse cuando él me dijo que había leído varios de aquellos cuentos, que le habían gustado mucho, que no podía creer que ahora estuviera al lado de un escritor tan talentoso.

Talentoso. El más grande actor de Broadway pensaba que yo era talentoso.

Sonreí. Blaine no parecía estar interesado en hablar de él, sonrió con alegría cuando le dije que había visto su última obra y un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Supe entonces que él no era ningún engreído, creo sinceramente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del enorme impacto que su trabajo tenía en los demás. Aquella humildad me desarmó, además claro de aquella cálida forma de ser.

-¿Sabes algo?- me dijo con una sonrisa triste- hace mucho tiempo que siento que actúo en obras vacías, ya sabes, obras que se venden bien pero que no significan nada.

-¿Es de verdad?- le dije yo bastante sorprendido pues sabía que sólo los mejores escritores y compositores de Nueva York e Inglaterra trabajaban para él.

-Te lo juro- dijo él y sus labios volvieron a sonreír cuando delante de nosotros la imponente catedral de la ciudad nos dio la bienvenida con el sol de la tarde pintando el limpio azul del cielo de matices naranjas, violetas y rosas.

-Quizá puedas leer una de mis obras- dije yo sin pensar- la verdad es que creo que desde que te vi actuar por primera vez he estado escribiendo una historia para ti, no creo que se venda bien, pero para mí significa algo…

Me quedé callado y la mirada intensa de aquellos ojos color avellana me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba diciendo estupideces. Pero Blaine no lo pensaba así, sus ojos decían que aquello le parecía una idea estupenda.

-Nada me gustaría más- dijo él y todo mi cuerpo tembló- de ese modo, cuando volvamos a América, podré seguir viéndote ¿No es así? Además, si has estado escribiendo esa obra para mí, bueno… ¿Puedo considerarme dueño de la mitad de la historia?

Me reí y asentí sin saber qué más decir. Blaine era demasiado franco, podía adivinar por ese tipo de comentarios que él era una persona que jamás se guardaba algo, y por eso, sus ideas eran puras y sinceras siempre, así como lo era él.

Sin decir más, Blaine me llevó a prisa hacia el atrio de la catedral que estaba ya llena de gente. Los dos nos quedamos parados en medio de los demás turistas que estaban ahí para bailar. El reloj de la torre más alta de la catedral empezó a tocar las campanas que anunciaban las seis de la tarde y como si eso fuera una señal, él me tomó entre sus brazos, haciéndome saber que aquello del baile no era ninguna broma.

Después de las campanadas, una música suave y elegante, música creada por un piano y un par de violines que le daban a aquel momento el resplandor de un cuento de hadas comenzó a sonar. Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron de pronto y a mis pulmones les costaba saber qué hacer con el aire, porque aquel era un aire distinto. Y es que, la mirada de Blaine, la tarde, la música, aquel encuentro, todo parecía ser parte de un rompecabezas infinito que por fin se estaba reuniendo y en el que él y yo, Blaine y yo, éramos la figura formada después de que aquel millón de piezas se reuniera de nuevo. Quizá aquel era el encuentro definitivo y quizá no, pero aquel instante era un todo luminoso. Blaine y yo éramos un millón de piezas, Blaine y yo éramos un millón de estrellas.

Nuestros pies comenzaron a moverse, bailábamos lentamente al compás de la música y como si aquel instante no pudiera ser más bello, la voz de Blaine se unió a la de la música, fuerte y clara, segura y cálida haciéndome temblar, haciéndome creer que la persona a la que se refería en aquella canción era yo, nadie más que yo:

 _ **¿Por qué me haces temblar? Tú existencia me hace respirar, llenaste mi corazón triste y vacío con una joya como tú.**_

 _ **Las palabras "te amo" sólo pueden ser dichas para ti, jamás me atrevería a decir "se terminó"**_

 _ **Eres como una estrella brillante a la que no puedo sostener porque estás tan lejos pero ¿Podría esa distancia dejar de existir hoy?**_

 _ **Esta noche tú eres un millón de estrellas que llenan y llenan mi corazón profundamente.**_

 _ **Tú tomaste mi corazón destrozado y esta noche, en el lugar menos imaginado, tú luz me llena completamente.**_

 _ **El aire helado, la nieve que danza en el viento. Los amantes escuchan mi canción sabiendo que esta es su última estación después de un largo viaje. Esta noche, puedo tocar las estrellas.**_

 _ **Porque eres una persona preciosa y sólo a ti puedo decir las palabras "te amo", jamás me atreveré a decir "se terminó".**_

 _ **A veces fuiste aquella estrella lejana que no podía sostener, sentía que el camino era tan lejano pero esta noche tú eres un millón de estrellas que llenan y llenan mi corazón profundamente.**_

 _ **Tú tomaste mi corazón destrozado y esta noche, en el lugar menos imaginado, tú luz me llena completamente.**_

 _ **Sostengo tu luz brillante en esta noche cansada porque entre la oscuridad sólo puedo mirarte a ti y tu luz.**_

 _ **¿Por qué me haces temblar? Tu existencia hace que pueda respirar otra vez.**_

 _ **Esta noche tú eres un millón de estrellas que llenan y llenan mi corazón profundamente.**_

 _ **Tú tomaste mi corazón destrozado y esta noche, en el lugar menos imaginado, tú luz me llena completamente.**_

La canción terminó, pero él no dejó de sostenerme. Mientras bailábamos sentía dentro de mí el poder de sus palabras, me sentía aquella estrella lejana que por fin estaba en el cielo al que pertenecía. Sé que él no estaba cantando aquellas palabras en vano… sí, ¿por qué él me hacía temblar? Quizá porque un día había bastado para hacerme saber que aquellos brazos eran el sitio donde tenía que estar, quizá porque todo era tan cierto y debía sentirme asustado pero no lo estaba. No tenía miedo, ni siquiera me asustaba el olvido porque él estaba ahí, yo estaba ahí y aquella tarde en Suiza era perfecta, y Blaine era hermoso y aquel momento estaba seguramente condenado a desaparecer como las flores de primavera destinadas a morir en el invierno, pero no importaba, nada podía importarme menos.

Y entonces, sucedió…

Los labios de Blaine chocaron con los míos y yo me dejé llevar porque también me sentía perfecto, me sentía parte de esa historia y supe que mi vida no era insignificante, al menos no en ese momento. Blaine Anderson me estaba besando, ni siquiera le había dicho mi nombre aún pero él estaba besándome sabiendo que aquello no importaba. Y me aferré a aquel beso como los moribundos deben aferrarse al último soplo de vida, le devolví el beso y también sentí que estaba entregándole algo, no mi vida, sino la posibilidad de que él pudiera compartir la suya conmigo.

Nos seguimos besando, deseé que aquel beso no terminara nunca y él parecía estar deseando lo mismo. La tarde se convirtió en noche y cuando mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo, cuando nos separamos, las estrellas del cielo se confundían con las estrellas que ardían en los ojos de Blaine, esos astros que también ardían dentro de mí.

-¿Es un mal momento para preguntar tu nombre?- dijo él, acomodando mi cabello castaño detrás de mí oído y acariciando mis mejillas frías y sonrojadas.

-Te lo diré mañana- dije yo y él sonrío sin separarse de mí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos veremos mañana también?- dijo él realmente feliz.

-Sí…- dije yo con seguridad- veme al pie de las montañas, ¿vale?

Él asintió y como si temiera no volver a verme de nuevo, me abrazó a su cuerpo y yo me abracé al suyo. Éramos como dos viejos amantes que temían perderse a pesar de que teníamos unas horas de habernos encontrado. Me costó un mundo separarme de él. No dejé que me acompañara al hotel, me sentí un poco avergonzado de que él viera el modesto sitio donde estaba alojándome pero él me besó de nuevo antes de irse.

-Hasta mañana- susurró sobre mis labios.

-Hasta mañana- dije yo sin poder reprimir un suspiro, suspiró que él volvió a sellar con un beso.

Los dos sonreímos y él se alejó sin saber que minutos después de aquel beso, la neblina, el olvido, la nada furiosa que demandaba siempre lo mejor de mis recuerdos estaba a punto de atacarme.

Mi espalda toca por fin el suelo, mi cuerpo yace sobre el frío linóleo y mi mano sostiene el libro que él me regaló. Al lado de mí, sobre el suelo, hay una copia de la fotografía instantánea que los dos nos tomamos en la catedral. La miro antes de cerrar los ojos, la miro sabiendo que el mañana no existirá y que cuando mis ojos azules miren aquella imagen en la mañana no sabré quién es él, olvidaré lo que yo fui estando en sus brazos.

Pero no hay remedio, no puede haberlo y mientras mis ojos se cierran y la oscuridad envuelve a mis estrellas, mi corazón se rompe sabiendo que él me recordará pero que nunca sabrá mi nombre…

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: A million pieces- Kyuhyun**

 **NDA: Holi holi¡ Bueno, pues aquí estamos de nuevo y he llegado a la conclusión de que esta historia que era un one shot , será algo más. Así que no teman que esto no se termina hasta que se termina. Y tengan piedad de mí con las otras historias (especialmente TDD) yo y mis vacaciones de invierno resolveremos eso very soon, mientras manden buenas vibras para no morir de estrés porque final de semestre y miles de cosas que calificar xD**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo¡ :D**

 **Abrazos de oso :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya saben que Klaine no fue mi culpa. Estas historias llenas de miel, sí :P**

* * *

 _ **There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles.**_

 _ **Same old tired lonely place.**_

 _ **Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face.**_

 _ **All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.**_

 _ **Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**_

 _ **Across the room your silhoutte starts to make its way to me.**_

 _ **The playful conversation starts counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy.**_

 _ **And it was enchanting to meet you.**_

 _ **All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.**_

La canción salió de mis labios sin que mi mente haya sido consiente apenas de la forma natural en la que las palabras y la melodía se escaparon de mí hacia las estrellas de la noche. Es extraño que el mismo cielo que había mirado siempre, me pareciera un cielo totalmente distinto aquella noche. Quizá era que desde Suiza, definitivamente las estrellas estaban más cerca de mis manos, o quizá los latidos de mi corazón habían logrado al fin lo físicamente imposible elevándome varios metros sobre la estratosfera.

Y es que las palabras que salieron de mi boca eran verdad, yo estaba encantado de haber conocido a una persona, sí, a esa persona.

La canción se detuvo y además de la melodía, un suspiro profundo escapó de mi boca. Sonreí, preguntándome qué era lo que él estaba recordando en ese momento, si suspiraba como yo, si las estrellas, aunque hermosas, podrían esconderse con solo desearlo, esconderse para que pudieran darle paso al sol del día y con él, a la alegre visión de aquel chico reflejándose en mis ojos de nuevo.

No sabía ni su nombre, pero aquello era lo menos importante, el sentimiento en mi pecho tenía un nombre, un nombre que me hacía sonreír al pensarlo; aquel sentimiento era cálido y reconfortante a pesar de que algo en mí estaba muriendo de miedo. Pero ese miedo se desvanecía al recordar nuestro baile, el baile que los dos hicimos brotar en medio de aquella canción, la canción que siempre había querido bailar en los brazos de alguien que me hiciera creer en la posibilidad de todo, ya sabes, la posibilidad de todas esas cosas que crees imposibles hasta que te ves inmerso en ellas.

Con solo cerrar los ojos, yo estaba ahí de nuevo, moviéndome con gracia a su lado, mirando sus ojos azules clavados en los míos, su sonrisa tímida y aquel sonrojo en las mejillas que lo hacían lucir solamente mil veces más adorable. Recuerdo la suavidad de su piel, la profundidad de su mirada que me hacía sentir como si él estuviera tratando de dibujarme con tinta permanente en los recovecos de su memoria, como si él intentara grabarme en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sonreí de nuevo porque estaba convencido de algo: ninguno de los dos podría olvidar aquella noche, era imposible ¿Cómo poder olvidar aquel crepúsculo, la música y el beso que pareció sellar un destino decidido hace miles de años? Imposible, de verdad era imposible olvidar aquel momento así que con la seguridad de aquel pensamiento en mi corazón, seguí cantando porque eso hacía siempre que me sentía absolutamente feliz:

 _ **This night is sparkling don´t you let it go.**_

 _ **I´m wonderstruck blushing all the way home.**_

 _ **I´ll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**_

 _ **The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM, who do you love?**_

 _ **I woder ´til I´m wide awake.**_

 _ **And now I´m pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door**_

 _ **I´d open up and you would say "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you".**_

 _ **All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.**_

De verdad era una noche perfecta, especial en cada sombra, en cada estrella. El viento frío de las montañas, helado pero aun así mágico me hacía sentir otra persona. Una persona que estaba viviendo por fin todas esas historias que había actuado la vida entera, yo era Blaine y sólo Blaine respirando el aire de un país extranjero pero sintiéndome en casa como nunca antes.

¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Era verdad que existía la alquimia del amor y yo era ahora un nuevo ser humano, cuyas células, cuyos pensamientos estaba dispuestos para recibir en mi pequeño corazón aquella energía devastadora, luminosa y eterna que una mirada de aquel chico me había hecho vislumbrar? Porque me sentí enorme, pequeño, feliz, triste, aterrado y sin embargo, sentía que también estaba experimentando algo nuevo. Sentía que yo era más que un personaje, sentía bajo mi piel, en mi pecho, que yo mismo podía llegar a convertirme en el amor eterno.

Sólo tenía que esperar, esperar a que la canción que seguía en mis labios se repitiera una y otra vez expresando en pocas palabras todo ese sentimiento que yo apenas hubiera podido explicar; sólo tenía que esperar a que amaneciera y entonces Él me diría su nombre y yo lo repetiría sin cansarme porque aquel nombre sería desde el principio un sinónimo de amor y yo lo cantaría una y mil veces.

Y entonces, llamándolo a él por primera vez por su nombre, mirándolo a los ojos, le diría que ya sabía que mis palabras sonaban como una locura, pero que estaba seguro de que aquello que me henchía el alma era amor. Que ni siquiera necesitaba conocerlo todo acerca de él, que podía amarlo sin condiciones, que para ello había estado preparado desde que nací. Que sí, estaba sonando como un loco pero ¿no era el amor la más grande de las locuras que un ser humano siempre está dispuesto a cometer?

Porque aquella noche era perfecta y yo estaba encantado de conocerlo. Porque yo era Blaine Anderson y el mundo me había creado para amarlo a él, para pronunciar su nombre siempre mirando a las estrellas, esperando que él pudiera sentir lo mismo por mí también.

Sonreí y miré mi reloj de nuevo, pasaban apenas dos horas de la media noche. El tiempo avanzaba lento y yo le rogaba al cielo que él no tuviera a nadie esperando por él en América, deseaba que los dos pudiéramos volver juntos a Nueva York. Juntos y empezar una aventura sin tener que separarnos, sin tener que volver a perdernos. Quería protagonizar su obra, la obra de la que él me había hablado tímidamente antes. Ya había llamado a varios de mis conocidos en Broadway y ellos estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo de aventurarse en la puesta en escena de la obra de un escritor novato conmigo.

Y es que estaba seguro de que la obra que él había escrito- la había escrito para mí, pensando en mí, ni más ni menos- era buena. Yo había leído algunos de sus cuentos y aquel joven parecía tener un talento innato que salía a borbotones desde la tinta de sus palabras. Trabajaríamos juntos porque nuestros talentos unidos, estaban destinados a crear algo mágico e inolvidable tanto en el teatro como en la vida, aquella era solamente otra prueba irrefutable del destino, él había escrito para mí una historia y yo estaba seguro en aquel momento de que los dos escribiríamos una historia juntos a partir de aquel instante, de que ya habíamos empezado a escribirla.

La vida me parecía sencilla y maravillosa en aquel momento y el reloj seguía corriendo hacia su encuentro con la mañana. _"Te esperaré el pie de las montañas",_ me había dicho él y yo tenía ganas de entrar a la habitación, ponerme mi abrigo oscuro y los gruesos guantes de piel para correr con rumbo al parque Nacional que se encontraba justo al pie de aquella imponente cordillera. Bueno, si él me lo pidiera antes de decirme su nombre, yo escalaría aquellas montañas sólo para demostrarle que no estaba asustado. No lo estaba, el miedo estaba por ahí, en algún lugar de mí pero no era suficiente para empañar mi felicidad.

Porque la noche era perfecta y yo lo había besado, porque no había hecho aquel viaje a Suiza para encontrarme con aquel milagro pero ahora que lo tenía, no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, no lo haría. Así que seguí cantando, animando a las estrellas para que rindieran su trémulo brillo ante el resplandor del sol. Necesitaba la mañana como quien necesita el aire cuando estás a punto de ahogarte. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo, necesitaba una prueba de que todo lo que habíamos vivido aquel día de encuentros y desencuentros, era real, quería volver a creer en el destino al reflejarme en su mirada.

Así que seguí cantando, porque la música era para mí como un conjuro que apresuraba el tiempo y además, tenía que seguir repitiendo lo hermoso que había sido conocerlo. Las estrellas tenían que saberlo también, el mundo que descansaba rodeado de oscuridad y silencio, tenía que ser testigo que aquella magia que me envolvía el alma y que me instaba a seguir con mi canción:

 _ **This night is sparkling don´t you let it go.**_

 _ **I´m wonderstruck blushing all the way home.**_

 _ **I´ll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

 _ **This night is flawless, don´t you let it go.**_

 _ **I´m wonderstruck dancing around all alone.**_

 _ **I´ll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**_

 _ **This is me praying that this was the very first page not where the storyline ends.**_

 _ **My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again.**_

 _ **These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon.**_

 _ **I was enchanted to meet you.**_

 _ **Please don´t be in love with someone else.**_

 _ **Please don´t have somebody waiting on you.**_

Sí, aquello era la primera página de nuestra historia, no el punto final. Después de que mi canción se repitiera una y mil veces, después de que yo hubiera entrado a mi habitación del hotel más lujoso que esta ciudad tenía, me di una ducha rápida sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón a mil por hora porque la hora de la cita había llegado por fin.

Sonreí porque tenía una cita, hacía años que no podía salir con alguien sin arriesgarme a que miles de fotógrafos destruyeran y vendieran la historia de mi amor como mejor les pareciera, pero esa vez no tenía que esconderme de nada ni de nadie. La principal razón de mi viaje a Europa había sido poder escapar un poco del ajetreo de la ciudad. Desde que hubiera terminado la universidad, no había tenido un solo día de descanso, era contratado para protagonizar obra tras obra, y necesitaba alejarme un poco de los escenarios para que mi pasión por las artes escénicas no se convirtiera sólo en un trabajo. Porque no era eso para mí en absoluto, no podía serlo. El teatro era mi vida, y ahora estaba seguro, podía compartir aquella vida y aquella pasión con el chico que seguramente estaba ya también preparándose para volver a verme.

Porque él quería verme ¿Verdad? Porque hasta ese momento no lo había pensado del todo pero estaba seguro de que él tampoco tenía una persona especial a la cual amar ¿o sí? No, no podía ser cierto. Sus labios me parecieron demasiado sinceros, demasiado entregados como para darme una pista acerca del sabor de una traición. No, él era libre, igual que yo, libre al menos en aquel momento porque después de nuestro segundo encuentro, quizá nuestra libertad se transformaría en la aventura de la mutua compañía, al menos ese era el más profundo deseo de mi corazón.

Ese corazón que palpitaba con más fuerza a medida que me vestía, a medida que mis pies abandonaban la habitación del hotel y bajaban al restaurante. Me permití tener un desayuno sustancioso, estaba seguro de que caminaríamos horas al pie de las montañas, hablaríamos de todo y de nada, los dos riendo y conociéndonos y dándonos cuenta de que en otras vidas, en otros mundos, ya nos habíamos contado las mismas cosas. Así que comí con alegría, sin poner atención en las calorías, perdiéndome en los sabores de Suiza, sin dejar de sentir el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón en mi pecho.

Después de eso, tomé un taxi al parque nacional y no me pareció nada extraño que no estuviera lleno de gente, era temprano. Él me había dicho que aquella hora era la mejor para adentrarse en la magia de aquellos bosques. No es que antes él hubiera recorrido aquellos senderos, pero podía imaginárselo: la quietud del paisaje, el aire helado pero limpio y el aroma a pino que ascendería de la tierra, acompañándonos.

Caminé un poco más y miré mi reloj, era temprano aún, así que decidí sentarme en una de las bancas de madera que franqueaban el sendero que te conducía a los bosques que nacían al pie de aquellas montañas majestuosas y azules que te hacían sentir pequeño y agradecido de serlo, agradecido de compartir el mundo con aquella impresionante belleza. La espera terminaría pronto, pensé con una sonrisa, pero cuando el pensamiento tomó forma dentro de mí, una vaga inquietud empezó también a llenarme el pecho.

¿Qué haría yo si él no llegaba? ¿Y si me quedaba ahí esperando por toda la eternidad a alguien que en el último minuto había llegado a la conclusión de que yo era un loco de remate, un peligroso psicópata? No, no Blaine, me dije, no podía dejar que ese tipo de pensamientos me nublaran la mente. Él iba a llegar, él tenía que llegar. Él… ¿dónde estaba él?

Pasó una hora y mi corazón se negaba todavía a admitir la derrota, él llegaría, era su primera vez en Europa. Seguro que se había perdido, seguramente ahora el taxista estaba retomando el camino rumbo al parque nacional. Él estaría ahí de un momento a otro y yo reiría y bromearía con él acerca de la torpeza del conductor del taxi y de que eso siempre sucedía en el primer viaje que realizabas solo, siempre terminabas perdiéndote.

Cuando la segunda hora transcurrida atenazó mi corazón al igual que el aire helado que parecía venir de las nubes grises que habían eclipsado al sol de la mañana, atenazó mi cuerpo, empecé a preocuparme pero decidí esperar un poco más. Estaba seguro de que mi espera tendría recompensa, estaba seguro de que había una explicación más que lógica para aquella ausencia. Él llegaría, él llegaría…

Pero no llegó.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia helada cayeron sobre mis rizos oscuros cuando mi reloj de pulsera me anunció que eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. Ocho horas, ocho horas habían pasado y él seguía sin estar ahí… ¿Qué había pasado? Sentí ganas de correr al guardia que se acercaba a los visitantes del parque para hacerles saber que era mejor volver a casa porque aquella lluvia helada se convertiría pronto en la primera nevada de la temporada, y preguntarle si un chico de ojos azules, había preguntado por mí. La idea sonaba estúpida en mi cabeza porque ni siquiera tenía un nombre pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Después de la emoción de nuestro primer beso, no le había pedido siquiera su número de teléfono ¿Qué demonios podía hacer entonces?

Tenía que irme, pero mis pies se negaban a hacerlo ¿Por qué, por qué él no había llegado? Tuve el impulso de correr, de preguntarles a las personas que se alejaban presurosas hacia la salida del parque, si no habían visto aquellos mismos ojos azules que yo recordaba tan bien; tuve el impulso de ponerme a gritar, de pedir ayuda desesperadamente, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

La única fotografía de los dos, la que habíamos tomado en el catedral, la que podía haberme ayudado un poco en la inútil tarea de buscarlo en medio de aquel mar de gente extraña, esa foto la había conservado él como un regalo mío. Así que todo estaba perdido, yo estaba perdido sin él. El aire helado me hirió la piel de la cara, y la tremenda fuerza de aquella verdad, la verdad de que no podría volver a encontrarlo de nuevo me hirió el corazón de una sola estocada.

Lo había perdido, él había decidido que era mejor perderme.

El primer copo de nieve de la temporada cayó sobre mi nariz al mismo tiempo que la primera lágrima de dolor escapó de mis ojos color avellana. Lo había perdido, perdido para siempre.

La noche anterior los dos habíamos sido un millón de piezas reunidas bajo el fulgor de miles de estrellas, pero esa tarde, las piezas habían vuelto a separarse y esa vez, nada, ni siquiera mi fe, podía volver a reunirlas de nuevo… ¿O sí?

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Enchanted- Taylor Swift**

 **NDA: ESTAMOS DE VUELTA¡ *O***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya saben que Klaine no fue mi culpa. Estas historias llenas de miel, sí :P**

* * *

 _-Cuando Rachel me dijo que te conocía, creo que mi corazón se salió de mi pecho. No quería creerle ¿sabes? Porque conozco a Rachel desde hace mucho tiempo y no me cabe en la cabeza que no me haya hablado de ti antes. Sé que los dos han sido amigos desde la secundaria, sé que ella es la que te ha regalado todas las entradas para mis obras. Sé que ella te ama y que ha cuidado de ti desde que decidiste vivir en Nueva York aunque tu padre se oponía a ello. Sé todo eso Kurt… Kurt… ese es tu nombre, ahora sé tu nombre pero tú no puedes escucharme diciéndolo. Kurt… ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Puedes sentirme? Soy Blaine… el chico que conociste en Suiza, el tonto aquel que te propuso encontrarse contigo una y otra vez. Kurt… ¿Me recuerdas?_

No lo recordaba, pero podía escuchar su voz.

Blaine… ¿Quién era Blaine y por qué sabía mi nombre? ¿De verdad yo había ido a Suiza? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde me encontraba en aquel instante? Kurt… sí, ese era mi nombre y Rachel… ¿Dónde estaba Rachel? ¿Por qué aquel Blaine sabía que mi amiga era quien seguía insistiendo en regalarme todas y cada una de las entradas a las obras que mi actor favorito, Blaine Anderson, solía protagonizar? Un minuto… ¿Aquel chico también se llamaba Blaine? Bueno, debía haber muchos chicos con ese nombre en este mundo pero… ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué tomaba mi mano de ese modo tan cálido? ¿Por qué seguía pronunciando mi nombre de aquel modo anhelante, como si él esperara que me despertara y lo mirara a los ojos?

Parecía que él me conocía, su voz me hablaba de que estaba preocupado por mí, de que yo le importaba ¿Por qué? En medio de aquella neblina que siempre procedía a mis episodios de crisis, algo luchaba por abrirse paso dentro de mi cerebro que nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder guardar todos los recuerdos que a mí me hubiera gustado inmortalizar. Aquella era una situación cruel con la que me había acostumbrado a vivir, no era nada nuevo. Después de cada crisis, era Rachel quien venía a mi lado y poco a poco, con infinita paciencia, me iba a ayudando a unir las miles de piezas esparcidas que conformaban mi memoria. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Rachel? ¿Por qué este chico la conocía?, y sobre todo eso ¿Por qué mi corazón latía de ese modo al escucharlo hablar?

Aquella voz era hermosa, suave y cálida, una caricia vuelta sonido. Aquella voz entraba en mí como una corriente de aire cálido, hacía que me sintiera menos asustado. Sí, quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, la nada que creaban los medicamentes me mantenían sujeto a la casi inconsciencia. No podía moverme, me sentía cansado, quería dejarme ir de nuevo pero eso hubiera significado no volver a escuchar esa voz y mi corazón seguía insistiendo en latir al compás de cada una de sus palabras. Eso era agradable, demasiado agradable y de haber podido habría sonreído porque él seguía hablando y su voz hacía que me sintiera casi feliz…

 _-No dejé de buscarte desde el momento en el que llegué a esta ciudad ¿Sabes? Cuando comprendí que no llegarías al Parque Nacional, supe que sería aquí, en América donde debía de encontrarte. Te lo prometí Kurt, te dije que estaba destinado a encontrarme contigo una y mil veces y aquí estoy. Debo admitir que hice trampa en Suiza, yo sabía cuáles serían los lugares donde podría verte. Supongo que tampoco recuerdas que escribiste una lista de lugares, que ésta cayó de tu bolsillo y que yo la encontré y decidí seguirte. Sí, soy un loco, mi madre siempre me lo ha dicho y tiene razón pero no podía dejarte ir, no soy capaz de dejarte ir incluso ahora._

" _Es realmente extraño cómo funciona el universo, pero cuando llegué a América tuve la súbita necesidad de hablar con Rachel. Te sonará extraño pero sentí aquella necesidad muy dentro de mí, sentí que tenía que hablar con ella. Tan pronto como salí del aeropuerto y me subí al auto que esperaba por mí me comuniqué con ella. Yo estaba devastado, Kurt, porque no sabía ni siquiera tu nombre, tú me habías prometido que ibas a decírmelo cuando te encontrara al día siguiente al pie de las montañas y cuando no llegaste, sentí que mi corazón se convertía en un montón de trozos inútiles, te había perdido y ¿cómo alguien puede resignarse a perder algo que ha tardado tanto tiempo en encontrar? Por eso me negué a rendirme, yo sabía que iba a encontrarte y cuando le conté todo a Rachel, cuando le dije todas las locuras que había hecho desde el día en el que te vi por primera vez, cuando le hablé de tus ojos azules y de tus cuentos en el periódico, ella rio al otro lado de la línea."_

" _Me dijo tu nombre, ella me dijo que te había conocido practica mente toda la vida. Me habló de tu mal, me dijo que tu existencia no había sido sencilla jamás pero que tú nunca habías querido rendirte a pesar de que tu memoria te impidió realizar el sueño de ser un actor de Broadway; Rachel me dijo que me has amado desde la primera vez que me viste actuar y que has tenido el sueño de verme actuar tu obra desde hace años. Kurt… me has amado y aunque sé que Rachel habla de ese amor que nos inspira alguien a quien admiramos, quiero que sepas que yo siento amor por ti, no puedo definirlo como otra cosa porque… ¿Qué otra opción me queda? Si he hecho todo lo que hice, fue porque sabía que en ti podría encontrar amor."_

" _Lo sé, Kurt, sé que no me recuerdas pero no estoy asustado ante ese olvido. Yo, Blaine Anderson, te prometo que te ayudaré a recordar y si no puedo hacerlo, entonces los dos tendremos que construir nuevos recuerdos, sé que lo haremos. Pero tú tienes que abrir los ojos, ¿sí? Los médicos nos han dicho a Rachel y a mí que esta vez la crisis fue muy fuerte. Sé que estás débil y cansado pero yo voy a ayudarte. Mi amor va a sostenerte, va a rodearte, ¿puedes entender eso? No me importa que por el momento tú no lo recuerdes Kurt, porque yo sé que seguirás sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Aquel beso, nuestro beso bajo todas aquellas estrellas, aquel no fue un beso normal. Quizá puedas olvidar cómo pasó, pero no lo que sentimos. Un sentimiento así… ¿cómo poder borrar un sentimiento así?"_

" _Sé que tú y yo tenemos una historia por escribir, los dos juntos, tú y yo lo haremos y entonces, cuando abras los ojos yo voy sonreírte y te diré que uno de mis agentes está interesado en tu obra, ni siquiera la he leído pero yo le he asegurado que será un éxito sin precedentes. Tienes que abrir los ojos, Kurt, tienes que vivir el sueño de tu vida, nosotros no podremos hacerlo sin la ayuda del escritor, tú le diste vida a esa historia y le diste vida a mi corazón. Abre los ojos Kurt, por favor, abre los ojos…"_

Abrir los ojos, claro… eso es lo que quería, abrir los ojos. Porque Blaine Anderson estaba ahí a mi lado, me sostenía con sus dedos y su voz sostenía mi corazón. Podía sentir ese amor del que hablaba en todas y cada una de sus palabras, en efecto, no recordaba nada acerca de aquel encuentro pero cuando él mencionó aquel beso bajo las estrellas, destellos de un baile, trozos de una canción y un sentimiento intensó invadieron mi mente.

Avellana… el color avellana de su mirada se hizo presente y supe que antes me había perdido en esos ojos que me miraban y a los que yo no podía mirar. Blaine tenía razón, no recordaba nada pero podía sentirlo todo, su presencia era tan reconfortante y aunque no estaba seguro de nada, sólo sabía que quería abrir los ojos, abrirlos y encontrarme con él, abrirlos y pedirle que no se fuera, que viviera aquella vida de la que hablaba conmigo, que sí, que yo iba a recordarlo pero que él tenía que ser paciente conmigo. Que quizá jamás lograría saber qué había sido todo aquello que los dos habíamos vivido en Suiza pero que si él me lo contaba muchas veces, si el me repetía nuestra historia, entonces yo sentiría como si la hubiera vivido y podría hacerle un lugar ahí en mi corazón donde todo queda intacto, donde el olvido no tiene cabida.

Blaine acariciaba mi piel, seguía pronunciando mi nombre y después, como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes, su voz empezó a cantar una canción tan suave como la brisa del verano, una de esas canciones que su voz de terciopelo podía convertir en magia sin siquiera intentarlo. Blaine Anderson estaba cantando para mí y yo no podía verlo. Pero al menos me estaba permitido sentir la caricia de sus manos, perderme en el sonido de su voz que decía que su amor iba a rodearme y era verdad, su amor me rodeaba, su canción me urgía a abrir los ojos de una vez:

 _ **I searched valleys and mountaintops  
Rolling hills and ticking clocks were all I heard, all that sound  
Never thought love could be found  
Love…  
I kept passing by every sign hoping one day I'd make you mine  
We'd be laughing side by side, darling I'm thrilled to have you by my side  
Wherever you are, whenever you need me  
Just crawl in my arms, oh, and I'll hold you beside me**_

I want my love to surround  
I want my love to surround you  
And I'll just sing it out  
I want my love to surround you

I searched valleys and mountaintops  
Rolling hills and ticking clocks were all I heard, all that sound  
never thought love could be found.

 _-Escribí esta canción sabiendo que podría cantarla para ti algún día, cada palabra es una promesa, Kurt. Pero tienes que abrir los ojos, quizá no hoy, sé que tienes que descansar para poder empezar de nuevo. Sólo quiero que sepas, que no importa cuántas veces haya que enfrentarnos a lo mismo, yo estaré contigo. Puede parecer que sólo soy un tonto actor de Broadway pero todas esas historias que yo he actuado y todas esas historias que tú has escrito tienen algo en común: sólo pueden ser felices aquellos que luchan por serlo, aquellos que se enfrentan consigo mismos y con el mundo para lograr su más hermoso sueño. Ahora tú eres parte de mi sueño, Kurt, eres parte de mi realidad. Yo voy a quedarme aquí, tú puedes venir a mí cuando decidas encontrarme de nuevo, por favor Kurt, déjame encontrarme contigo una vez más y esta vez, no volveremos a separarnos ¿vale?_

Dejé de temer cuando lo escuché diciéndome aquello. Su canción parecía haber sido uno de esos encantamientos que despiertan algo en tu interior, algo en lo más profundo de tu ser. Sus palabras habían despertado en mí el deseo de amar y ser amado y de escribir miles de historias a su lado. En aquel entonces, la historia que yo había escrito para él era casi nada porque los dos íbamos a vivir algo aún más hermoso.

Sí, yo no era capaz de entender por qué él había llegado a sentir todo aquello por mí, pero ¿hay acaso alguien en este mundo que pueda definir cuando el amor es amor y cuando no? Yo había olvidado nuestro encuentro, mi cerebro me había robado aquellos que sin duda habrían sido uno hermosos recuerdos, pero mi corazón seguía sostenido en aquel sentimiento.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, pausadamente mientras él seguía sosteniéndome. Me costaba un mundo que mis parpados decidieran dejar de cubrir mis pupilas pero estaba dispuesto a no perderme ni un segundo más en toda aquella oscuridad. Tenía que abrir los ojos y mirar a Blaine, tenía que confirmar con la luz de sus ojos, que de verdad los dos tendríamos otra oportunidad.

Él no se dio cuenta de mi lucha contra el cansancio, él no supo que mis dedos trataban de aferrarse a los suyos como el náufrago que se aferra a la orilla de la playa. Abrí los ojos y los posé en él y mi corazón se detuvo por un minuto completo cuando sus pupilas me miraron directamente y en sus labios se formó una de las sonrisas más hermosas que haya visto jamás. Su sonrisa era suave y cálida, recibí el impacto de sus ojos en los míos como quien contempla por primera vez el amanecer. Fue por eso que mis ojos no volvieron a cerrarse, no quería volver a perderme ese espectáculo, el espectáculo de ver a Blaine Anderson mirándome con todo ese amor, nunca más. Jamás.

-Blaine…- pronunciaron mis labios y él se acercó un poco más a mí y cuando sus labios besaron los míos, cuando él posó su boca de nuevo sobre mí, supe que sin duda alguna, acababa de pronunciar el nombre de mi destino…

* * *

 **Canción: Surround you- Echosmith**


End file.
